


The Devil In I

by The_Sinner7



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Creature Stiles Stilinski, Creepy Uncle Peter Hale, Declarations Of Love, Demon Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Slipknot - Freeform, Songfic, Steter - Freeform, demonio stiles, stiles es un demonio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sinner7/pseuds/The_Sinner7
Summary: No podía ocultar la rabia y la maldad que nació con él, algunos están destinados a sobrevivir con esa oscuridad en su corazón y Stiles era uno de ellos.Songfic// The Devil In I-  SlipknotSteter.





	The Devil In I

Era tan extraño que mentir sobre quien era realmente le dejara un gran hueco en su corazón y una extraña sensación de asco, él era un ser en la que su naturaleza resalta engañar pero al encariñarse demasiado con la manada de lobos pulgosos lograba causar que Stiles se sintiera un poco conmocionado sobre seguir guardando el secreto de su verdadera forma.

Tal vez si fuera otra simple creatura como sus amigos sería más fácil rebelarse y dejar de esconderse en la oscuridad. Muy en el fondo aun teme que lo rechacen por que no sepan lidiar con la verdadera maldad que hay en él. Stiles ama a sus amigos y en secreto ama demasiado a Peter, pero ese sentimiento se volvieron cadenas para él.

Con el paso del tiempo comenzó a reconsiderar en romperlas sin dejarlas en el olvido.

No podía ocultar la rabia y la maldad que nació con él, algunos están destinados a sobrevivir con esa oscuridad en su corazón y Stiles era uno de ellos.

Undo these chains, my friend  
I'll show you the rage I've hidden  
Perish the Sacrament  
Swallow, but nothing's forgiven  
You and I can't decide  
Which of us was taken for granted  
Make amends...  
Some of us are destined to be outlived

Cada luna llena deseaba que todos sus amigos peludos tuvieran sus sentidos más intensificados y que de una buena vez se dieran cuenta y vieran dentro de el su verdadera forma, que notaran el brillo abrumador en sus ojos y vieran la maldad que logran reflejar. Solo tenían que mirar el demonio dentro de él.

Solo tenían que poner atención y mirar hasta el fondo de la alma podrida del "humano de la manada"

Entenderían que todo este tiempo él fue el verdadero lobo con piel de oveja.

Step inside - see the devil in I  
Too many times, we've let it come to this  
Step inside - see the devil in I  
You'll realize I'm not your devil anymore

El inquieto Stilinski pensó que podría planear como revelaría su grandísimo secreto, pero ni si quiera su vaga mente pensó que podría llegar a este tipo de situación donde por un momento todo paso en cámara lenta y el estúpido alfa demonio termino por adelantar la tenebrosa sorpresa que Stiles tenía preparada para su manada.

Todo fue tan rápido que nadie logro procesar como paso de que Deucalión estaba a punto de intentar atravesar a Peter con sus garras, y de un momento para otro vieron a el ser atravesado por unas garras aún más peligrosas que las propias del alfa, las preciosas garras de Stiles lucían como la deslumbrante obsidiana negra, contrastando así con los ojos ambarinos de Stiles. La mayoría dejo de pelear al ver como Deucalión luchaba por soltarse de su agarre, el demonio soltó una carcajada malvada digna de ser acompañada por relámpagos. Entonces sus propios amigos retrocedieron al mismo momento en el Stiles comenzó a mostrarse como solo la noche lo había visto.

Piel rojiza, garras negras y largas, su apariencia comenzaba a dar una sensación de terror y de peligro... Stiles noto como sus amigos lo miraban con horror y temor, y cuando aparecieron sus cuernos... Sus reacciones fueron aún más dolorosas para el demonio hiperactivo. Pero logro ignorarla para terminar de deshacerse de la amenaza.

—¿Dónde está tu voluntad? —encajo sus garras aún más profundo en el pecho de Deucalión. —Yo no seré el culpable de tu muerte, lo será tu voracidad de poder. —Stiles le dio una sonrisa espeluznante. —Tu hambre de poder es tan asqueroso que se convirtió en gula y se reconocer un gran pecado con solo estar cerca.

—Piedad por favor. —de la boca del alfa salían borbotones de sangre, era un milagro que no haya muerto ahogado de ella en estos instantes.

—Como la tuviste con ellos. —lo tomo bruscamente del cabello con su mano libre e hizo mirar a Isaac quien estaba tendido en el suelo gravemente herido.

Step inside See the devil in I  
Too many times, we've let it come to this  
Step inside -see the devil in I  
You'll realize I'm not your devil...  
I'm not your devil anymore

—Stiles basta. —pidió titubeante Scott, su moral siempre le pareció asquerosa a Stiles pero aprendió a quererlo de todas formas. —No tienes por qué hacer esto.

—¿No? —Stiles lo miro algo molesto. —¿Me temes? —Scott no respondió pero claramente logro escuchar como su pulso se aceleró. —Si al saber lo que realmente soy cambia y destruye todo lo que logramos juntos hasta hoy, no importara si lo hago o no. —Termino por despedazar a Deucalión con sus garras dejando caer el cuerpo como si solo fuera basura. —Tendré mas piedad de la que el no tuvo con nosotros y no me comeré su alma, aún tiene oportunidad de ser perdonado e ir a su propio cielo. —Poco a poco fue cambiando su aspecto más humano y miro a todos con pena, Peter corrió a abrazarlo para su más grande sorpresa.

—Siempre creí que la maldad que veían en tus ojos era el reflejo de la mía pero...—fue interrumpido por el ceño fruncido de Stiles. —No me lo tomes a mal pero desde que resucite eso me atrajo como luciérnaga hacia ti.

—Pero solo hay oscuridad en mí.

—Y yo estoy loco así que mi idea de luz esta distorsionada. —sonrió y se atrevió a besarlo.

Era un momento lindo pero aun había adolecentes confundidos y algo aterrados a su alrededor.

—Bueno no todos pensamos como Scott, pero entre sobrenaturales no nos damos la espalda por mas aterrador que sea. —dijo Derek con un gesto que se podría decir que era una sonrisa muy estoica.

Scott los miro avergonzado y solo murmuro que necesitaba procesarlo, no era como a Stiles le hubiera gustado mostrarse pero no todo puede ir bien, especialmente para un demonio.

Ya era momento que miraran al verdadero demonio dentro de él.

So step inside - see the devil in I  
Too many times, we've let it come to this  
Step inside - see the devil in I  
I know you'll find your answers in the end  
Step inside - see the devil in I  
You'll realize I'm not your devil... anymore

So step inside   
Step inside  
See the devil in I  
See the devil in I

 

 

Le tengo un gran amor a Slipknot, especialmente a mi gran amor Corey Taylor <3

Espero les haya gustado...

Los ama The Sinner y su perro <3


End file.
